Employee Guide
The Basics There are three types of employees that can be collected: basic, rare, and ultra rare. Characters from well known and popular anime tend to fall into the rare appearance category. The rarer an employee is, the better the stats will be. Stats The stats and talents that come with an employee will always be random. When summoning two of the same character with the same stars, one might have a better cooking stat, while the other will have a better charm stat. Likewise, they may have different talents, such as one having the 'Speed Up' talent while another has 'Seduction'. Talents only come with 5 Star characters. The following is the in-game description of the stats: *'Service' - A service person's main attribute. besides reaction speed and work attitude. This affect's speed and rating (the higher this stat, the faster the employee moves) *'Cooking' - Chef's main attribute all lie with cooking and affect patron's rating. (the higher this stat, the more popularity a customer gives upon finishing their meal) *'Charm' - Receptionist's (Entertainers) internal attributes are even more important than their external ones. This affect customer attraction rates. (the higher this stat, the higher the likelihood of more customers coming into the cafe) Reaching a stat of 200 in either of the three above skills unlocks a special trait for employees: * Ninja Arts - Activates when the 'Service' attribute reaches 200: Waiters have a chance to trigger "Ninja Arts", causing instant movement to a target location. * Double Dishes - Activates when the 'Cooking' attribute reaches 200: Chefs have a chance to cook twice the normal amount of food when cooking. * Grand Summoning - Activates when the 'Charm' attribute reaches 200: Receptionists (Entertainers) have a chance to summon customers to the cafe. Raising the stats of your employee can be done in 3 ways: * Leveling up - Employees level up naturally by working, though this takes longer to do the higher the level the employee is. Combining employees with other employees, or with XP tomes, is also an option. * Training - This option won't be available until the cafe reaches level 16. Training can be done using gold or diamonds. When training with gold, the stat that is currently the highest will always be the most expensive to raise, and while it raises the desired stat by +2 it will lower the other stats by a total of -2. Using gold can get very expensive, and also consumes a small amount of energy for each training session. The other option is to train using 20 diamonds, with each session giving +3 in the desired stat, not lowering any other stat, and consuming less energy. * Family Dojo '''- This option is only available after joining a family. The Dojo offers a free stat increase for employees by consuming 100 energy. The training is complete in 10 hours and increases the given stat by '''10 without losing points in any other stats. The first available stat for training is 'Service'. 'Cooking' and 'Charm' are unlocked by increasing the Dojo's level to 2 and 3 respectively. Energy Energy is what employees need to do various tasks. The maximum energy of an employee is determined by their stars, level, and rarity. Cooks require energy to cook dishes, with each dish consuming a set amount of energy. Waiters slowly lose their energy as they serve food and clean tables (though this has yet to be verified, helping waiters clear tables may save them energy). Entertainers lose energy as they attract customers. To regain an employee's energy, give them Energy Drinks, or send them to the upstairs break room to recover. There are certain decorations that can be placed in the break room to allow them to recover faster. Waiters and Entertainers will automatically go upstairs to the break room when their energy reaches 0 and will also automatically return to work once it's all recovered. It's important to keep an eye on the energy of the employees, and have them rotate taking breaks as necessary, especially since the break room can hold only a certain number of employees. Energy drinks can be acquired daily by donating gold to Reimu, advertising, doing temporary work, fulfilling achievements, finishing tasks, earning them from events or purchasing them with Diamonds. Maximum Level The maximum level of an employee is determined by their star rating and color. For example, a normal 4 Star employee will have a level cap of 40, while another 4 Star Green quality employee will have a level cap of 50. The maximum level for a rare image, 5 Star Gold employee is 110, and for an ultra-rare (pink quality) employee is 120. Combining Combining employees allows their level to increase quickly, and has the possibility of changing the color of the character's card, which raises their maximum level/stats. The higher the stars, level, and color of the card, the more exp combining that card will give. Combining employees can get costly, especially when using higher quality cards. To avoid spending too much gold, it's recommended to use XP tomes first. Card Colors Combining has the possibility to change an employee's card color. When an employee gains a new color, they can have higher stats and a higher maximum level than their gray counterparts. The order of the color change is as follows: Gray ---> Green ---> Blue ---> Purple ---> Gold. To have a higher chance of changing an employee's color, it's best to combine employees of the same name. For example, combining two gray Saber's with another gray Saber will increase the chances for a color change in the latter. For this reason, it is best to hold onto low star characters for use in combining with higher star characters of the same name. It's also not recommended to combine employees into characters lower than 4 Stars. There are 3 achievements you can claim by changing the color of an employee. Q: What About Rare Image Employees? Rare and Ultra-Rare employees have superior stats, very high maximum energy, and unique clothing. These employees can also change their color, gaining significant stat increases, and a high maximum level/energy. Possible Achievements * A long, hard journey - Get 2 employees with max character (5-Star Gold Quality) Diamond * Violet Elegance - Get an employee with purple level character (Purple Quality) Diamond * Golden Resplendence - Get an employee with gold level character (Gold Quality) Cake Recipe Employees and Affection Raising an employee's affection can be done in a few ways. Giving them a friendly pat on the head is the easiest way, though this will only raise their affection by 1 each time it's done. If their head is patted again too soon, they will pout and affection is not raised. It is recommended to pat their head at least twice to work towards completing achievements associated with head patting. Periodically you will see icons above their head. An icon of a maid uniform indicates that they are going to request clothing. Granting them their request results in a 20% discount on the item, with the item not having any heart requirement, and will also give a big boost in affection. An icon of a heart shaped present box indicates a gift request. Giving them a gift at this point results in double the affection points. Though employees like a specific gift, currently, the speech bubble that occasionally appears when an employee talks about what they like is bugged (the bubble will say "I like" with the rest being blank). Depending on the employee's personality type, giving certain gifts that appeal to that type of personality will award more affection. Refer to the Affection Chart to determine which gifts are best to give for which personality. The last icon appears when employees are slacking off, which won't raise affection, but giving them a karate chop/flick to the head gets them moving again, gives ×10 points towards party time and counts towards achievements. Q: Why Raise Employee Affection? Affection affects the cafe evaluation rating, but it's also important to have for certain tasks and achievements. Some tasks, specifically the SP Guest tasks, requires buying a certain clothing item, which costs diamonds, but can also only be bought and equipped by an employee with the same amount of hearts the clothing requires in order to wear. An employee with full affection (5 hearts) can also be set as the favorite employee, and shows up alongside the cafe owner when visiting other people's cafes, or when in a family hall. Special Skills All 5-star employees come with a special skill that can be viewed next to their level bar and energy bar. The skills are randomized and can only be swapped using a magic luckycat. Using the magic luckycat causes a roulette wheel to spin, and pressing the button to stop the roulette will determine the skill. Though not impossible, it is difficult to stop the roulette on a rare skill. The special skills act similar to the skills gained from having 200 points in any of the stats, and enhances the employee's abilities in one of three professions: Chef The most common of the special chef skills are the ones with a chance to trigger a flawless dish within each of the given food categories: Japanese Food Master, Western Food Master, Chinese Food Master, Drinks Master, or Sweets Master. A dish with a flawless finish by a food master will have a sparkle effect while on a cabinet. The uncommon skills are usually acquired from magic luckycats and are as follows: Time jumper '- Chefs have a chance to finish cooking immediately. '''Copy alchemy '- Chefs have a chance to gain amount of plates. '''Waiter Speed up '- Servers have a chance to trigger "speed up", hastening their travel to the target location. '''Ultimate Service '- Servers have a chance to get a tip. 'Eating Speed Up '- Servers have a chance to speed up eating of all customers. 'Mass Lover Inside '- Servers have a chance to gain affection of SP customer. '''Plate Devourer - '''Servers have a chance to clean up all empty plates. '''Entertainer 'Seduction '- Receptionists have a chance to trigger "seduction", creating a 100% chance for customers to enter the store and spend money. 'Mystic Attraction '- Receptionists have a chance to summon a SP customer. 'Seduction Field '- Receptionists have a chance to let all pedestrians enter the café. 'Born Socializer '- Receptionists have a chance to gain friendship (heart) points. Category:Special Skills